1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to rectifier circuits, and particularly, to an alternate current rectifier circuit and a power circuit using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Rectifier circuits are used for rectifying an alternate current into a direct current. A typical rectifier circuit is composed of four diodes connected to each other. Each of the diodes has a threshold voltage, such as 0.4V. When an alternate current, for example 10A, flows through the diode, the power consumption of the diode will be about 4 W. Therefore, the rectifier circuits waste power.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an alternate current rectifier circuit, which can overcome the limitations described above.